


At Death's Door

by peppermint_mom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, M/M, Multi, winged!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: Nico comes home after a long day of work.





	At Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: @takaraphoenix

Nico’s raven colored wings twitched as he entered the apartment without a sound. He was exhausted from flying all over the world with his field assignments. Not that he minded being an Angel of death. He just did not like the outrageous hours he had to pull because there were only so many angels trained to handle a soul.

Walking further into the apartment, Nico silently navigated around the living room in the dark. As he passed, the Angel of death saw a plate on the kitchen table with saran wrap, next to a fork and glass of room temperature water. Nico snorted as he noticed the note stuck to the saran plastic and read the encouraging message left in blue ink. The meal itself was leftover Chinese take out: spring rolls and egg rolls with Lo Mein noodles, stir-fry vegetables, and fried rice.

Sleepily, the Angel of death unwrapped the plate and put it into the microwave to reheat his meal. It was an absolute torture waiting. Nico watched as the plate spun round and round, hypnotically slow as the digital numbers counted down. 

Just before it got to zero, he pulled open the door and heard the pop and sizzle of the food on the plate. Honestly, the Angel of death was famished from flying. He inhaled the delicious scent, barely getting the plate to the table before digging in. Nico ate quickly and placed his dishes into the sink after he chugged his glass of water.

As he crept down the hallway, Nico made his way to his bed, satisfied, but still tired. He pushed the door open and had to pause in the doorway. There, on his bed, were two living, breathing people. One was cuddling Nico’s pillow and was on his stomach. He had unruly black hair, beautifully sun kissed skin, and ridiculous muscles that decorated his small frame. Sleeping blissfully, his long eyelashes crested the top of his cheeks, but when he was awake, he had the prettiest eyes Nico had ever seen—a soft mixture of blue and green that shifted like the waves of the sea.

The other boy was snoring and drooling on his own pillow, on his back. He had short blonde hair and slightly tan skin with a lean stomach. A scar graced his pretty face, slicing through his top lip. His adorably nerdy glasses were folded on the bedside table by him. Both seemed to be asleep with the covers half kicked down.

Smiling at the scene softly, the Angel of death stripped down to his boxer shorts and stretched out his sore wings as he face planted into the middle of the bed. The blonde groaned when at Nico’s weight while the other boy released the Nico’s pillow and rolled over to wrap himself around Nico like a baby koala, causing the Angel to huff affectionately at the treatment.

“Seriously Perseus, I was only gone for three hours, not three weeks.”

“Seriously Nicoló, I don’t care if you were gone for three minutes. You were still gone and that’s all that matters.” Percy peaked one eye open.

Nico smiled against Percy’s unruly hair. “You’re really clingy when you miss me and I fine it endearing.”

Percy sleepily slapped at Nico’s face and shushed him. “You need to be quiet or else you’ll get my hopes up for sexy times and we need Jay for that and he is out to the world. You can’t wake him up because he gets cranky if his beauty sleep is interrupted.”

The bed shifted on the other side of Nico. “Why are you guys whispering? Also, I was the one to wake you up to let you know that Nico was home, kelp face.”

“Good morning to you, too, Sparkler.”

The Angel sighed. “Boys, play nice and go back to sleep before I put you to sleep.” Nico kissed Percy’s temple than Jason’s.

“Oh, I’m so scared!”

“There’s no need for sarcasm, Perseus.”

Jason snickered into Nico’s hair. 

Nico relaxed into the mattress with a huff as he wrapped his arms around his boy’s waists and spread a wing over each boy, blanketing them in feathered warmth. “Just go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> (come yell at me on [tumblr](https://soft-yoongi-ssi.tumblr.com/) about the little big three, greek mythology, and puns.)


End file.
